1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have a protective pad and is light that could be able to match for various users with different width faces and effectively prevent from water leakage.
2. Related Art
Conventional swimming goggles with a mask-like protective pad generally include a protective pad enveloping lens therein, a holding frame holding the protective pad and having gaps at both ends thereof, connecting buckles for pressing the holding frame, and adjusting buckles for adjusting length of a head strap. For example, such conventional swimming goggles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,040, 6,459,420, 6,276,794 etc. It's so troublesome because the conventional swimming goggles have to be taken down each time a head strap needs to be adjusted. Some designers integrate the connecting buckles with the adjusting buckles together for simplifying adjustment of the head strap, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/319,176, 29/223,178.
Nevertheless, the swimming goggles mentioned above all weigh too much due to so many inevitable accessories, for example the mask-like protective pad and connecting buckles. Furthermore, width of users' faces may be different from person to person. The protective pad could not fit close to users' foreheads because of hard lens frames, correspondingly taking risk of water seepage yet.